Mist Wounds
by The Goddess of Books
Summary: While the Sea Serpent attacks, Edmund gets a fang stuck in his shoulder. The cordial healed the wound, but what effect does the mist make on Ed? Movie-based, Dawn Treader. Used to be called Idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter to the Narnia story. **

**By the way, I read the original stories, so when I read them, the Dawn Treader was 3rd.**

**Sorry that I'm updating my other stories instead of Gone, but I have a little writer's block on that one so I would appreciate any ideas.**

**I do not, unfortunately, own Narnia, just my ideas. ;)**

**(Just a reminder, this is mainly movie-verse)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>As Edmund saw the great jaws of the sea serpent bearing down on him, he thrust the glowing sword upwards. Right afterwards, he felt a searing pain on his back and heard someone scream. He was in too much pain to comprehend anything beyond his shoulder. His last memory before blacking out was falling.<p>

~0o0~0o0~

_Right before Edmund falls, on deck..._

"Pull!" Caspian and the crew were desperately trying to draw the serpent towards Edmund. Caspian spared a glance at Edmund and saw him staring into mid-air, not at the monster.

"Ed! Kill it already!" Caspian shouted jerking Edmund out of his trance just in time.

Caspian's attention was pulled downwards by another bump of the boat, that this time made some of the men let loose their ropes. He yanked harder.

The sea serpent lunged, bearing down on Edmund on the mast. Caspian saw Edmund raise a shining blue sword, which meant Eustace **(1)** had succeeded in placing all the Lord's swords on the table. Right after he saw that, Edmund vanished under the jaws of the serpent.

"Edmund!" he heard Lucy scream, terrified for her brother.

The monster was slowly evaporating, after emitting a very, very loud scream of pain. Caspian tore his eyes away from it and looked over to see Edmund falling with a thing stuck in his shoulder, which he couldn't identify.

"Ed!" Caspian and Lucy both screamed.

They ran over to him, and somehow Caspian manged to catch him, before collapsing under his weight. The thing in his shoulder turned out to be a gigantic fang, which was, unfortunately, not evaporating, as the sea serpent had.

"I'll go get my cordial," said Lucy in panic and ran away to get it.

After she went, Caspian pulled the fang from Edmund's shoulder. It disappeared the moment it got out of his wound. _Strange, _he thought. S_houldn't it have evaporated when the sea monster died? _The thought flew out of his head as he saw Lucy returning with her cordial.

"Hear it is!" she said.

Caspian grabbed it out of her hand, opened it, and let a drop go into Edmund's mouth. Nothing happened at first but then he started shaking, like the poison of the serpent repelled the fire-flower juice. The wound closed after a very long moment, but Edmund was still viontly shivering on the ground. While he was watching this, Caspian noticed that the ocean around them was getting lighter.

"The mist is gone!" yelled one crew member.

"Look the boats!" yelled another.

Caspian jumped up to see the boats with the missing people from the Lone Islands. **(2) **The crew members all shouted with joy at the sight.

The day was filled with joyful reunions, including Eustace. They heard him shout Lucy's name in the ocean besides the boat and Reepicheep **(3)**, after jumping in with him, discovered the water was sweet, just like his song.

But still Edmund did not move.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) If you stare at the word "Eustace" too long, it looks like it's spelled really weirdly. (Sorry, very random)<strong>

**(2) I'm sorry, but I completely forgot the name of the girl, so she doesn't exist in my story. :(**

**(3) Is that how you spell his name?**

**I'm going to San Francisco for 2 weeks without a computer or laptop to work on, but I'll start working on my stories again after I come back.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~The Goddess of Books~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, one and all.**

**Thank you all who read and/or reviewed my story. I know it is not the best, and I'm not updating very much at all, but still, thank you so much. You guys made my day.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed: AutumnRoseSummerLily, iTumnusXinXNarnia, and Angel8621. **

**Ok, I'm not very experienced with writing, and I have a LOT of school work to handle, but I managed to squeeze off this chapter in my spare time. So, do not expect me to update every week, or maybe even every month. **

**By the way, I'm writing this at about 12 am, at a sudden inspiration that allowed me no sleep.**

****So, here's the story!****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, nor any characters or places mentioned in the books and/or movies.**

**P.S. Only cannon pairings will be in this story, and though I will try not to make too many O.C., there will have to be a few of them. Also, this is an Edmund-centric story.**

* * *

><p>Edmund was confused.<p>

He had woken up in his own bed in Cair Paravel. This was the last thing he expected after battling a sea serpent in one of the last islands before the end of the world. He felt the soft covers under his fingers and looked around the room that had been his for 20 years. **(1)**

He knew what he was experiencing was strictly impossible. How could he have gone from battling a sea monster to lying in his bed at Cair Paravel? Wait, how could he even _be _at Cair Paravel. It was destroyed by telmarines, his mind told him, but his senses told differently.

While looking around, he saw a strange glow coming from the window. He started to get up, which was a mistake. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and fell back onto the smooth blankets. He looked over at his shoulder and saw a bloodstain covering the fabric. He pulled down the sleeve to reveal a wound that was tinged green slightly with poison. He gagged at the sight. He had seen worse, but not since the war with the Telemarines and there was no poison there.

He sighed and leaned back on the bed, letting his thoughts explore. He had two plausible explanations for this, a hallucination or magic. _Who knows_, he thought.

He gathered enough energy to rise from the bed again and go to look at the strange glow coming from the window. He walked over to the sill and pulled back the curtains. What he saw made him gasp with shock and anger and stagger backwards towards his bed. He was looking at a Narnia covered in snow.

~0o0~0o0~

_On Ramandu's Island..._

Caspian was worried.

Even though he was sitting next to possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he still could not thinking about Edmund.

_Edmund._

The last he had seen of Ed was the king lying on Lucy's bed in the cabin of the Dawn Treader. They didn't want to risk putting Edmund on a hammock incase he moved in his sleep, or coma, as Caspian reminded himself. It was so hard for him to see the strong, just king to be in such a weak form, especially after killing the sea monster.

_Well, he did think of it, he was the one who brought it into existance_, the darker part of Caspian's mind said. _It would not have happened in the first place without Edmund himself_.

Caspian shook himself to rid his mind of the dark thoughts. Ramandu's daughter noticed this and put her arm around his shoulder comfortingly. **(2)**

"Still thinking of Edmund?" She said.

"Yes," he replied. "I just hope he's alright."

~0o0~0o0~

_Onboard the Dawn Treader..._

Lucy was restless.

It was all she could do to stop herself from running off to either Edmund's room or to the island where Capsian was. She had two conflicting feelings; one of overwhelming boredom, the other of a need for reassurance that everything was going to be alright. Usually, when she felt like this she would turn to Ed and he would comfort her or do something that would help her take her mind othing snags as well as get rid of her boredom.

But Edmund wasn't there at the moment and all she was able to do was to watch Eustace and Reepicheep play one of their endless games of chess, which usually ended in the same predictable mannor with Reepicheep winning.

As one of their games ended, with Reepicheep as the winner, Lucy softly stood up and walked to the cabin where Edmund was. She opened to door andwalked ovto the the bed where Edmund was lying. She lifted one of his eyelids and saw that the bello under it was moving around, a sure sign that he was dreaming. Lucy sighed. **(3)**

_Aslan, please help Edmund recover. _She thought quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I think this is about the right amount of time the Pevensies were rulers of Narnia, forgive me if I'm wrong. That would make Ed about 31 when he left.<strong>

**(2) I'm sorry, but I don't remember Ramandu's daughter's real name. I someone can tell me this, it would be greatly appreciated**.

**(3) I'm not completely sure that this relates to people in comas, and I'm entirely too lazy toresearch so, if anyone knows anything about it, please tell me.**

**Thank you all for reading, and if you have the time, please review!**

**The Goddess of Books**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there.**

** I know I said I wouldn't update very soon, but I just can't leave Ed wondering what has happened! [And my ideas will not let me sleep.] **

**This is going to be a rather short chapter, maybe even a really short chapter, but I really want to explain what's happening to Ed in his mind and not really focus on the outside world for this chapter. So, here goes!**

* * *

><p>Edmund woke up. He was lying on his bed, the same position he had been in since he had looked out of his window and seen a Narnia covered in snow, then fainted. His mind was reeling.<p>

_This is not real, this is not happening_, his mind kept saying to him. _Aslan and Peter took care of that!_

Yet his senses told him differently. Edmund managed to get enough strength together to rise again from his bed, but this time, he headed for the door. On the way to the door, he passed by his dresser, which had a mirror. Ed glance at the mirror and stopped, shocked at his reflection.

He had pale skin, so pale itwas almost white. He had his raven black hair, per usual, but it was cut short if not for the braid down his back that reach the top of his legs. He was dressed in a white tunic and a black coat over it. For pants he had a simple pair of black leggings. He felt his chest for the wound he had received eariler and touched the soft bandages that wrapped around his chest. Someone had changed him out of his clothes and tended his wounds.

_But who?_

Edmund turned to face the mirror again and over more looked over his reflection. He stopped when he reached his face.

His mouth opened in horror. His eyes were black, dark as night, deep as the oceans. The eyes of a traitor. **(1)**

Edmund fainted for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Ok, about the 'Traitor' part. In this story, when someone betrays their country, trust, or word, the Dark Magic [My own, twisted inventidies turns their eyes black to mark them as traitors.<strong>

**This is turning out to be a lot darker than I thought. *Sigh*. Anyways, I'm sorry the chapter is so short, it's just something that I can do so I'm not to preoccupied in class.**

**I blame all spelling and grammatical errors On the fact that I am using an I-pad to type this at 3 o'clock in the morning.**

**Well, all's well that ends well.**

**Please review,**

**The Goddess of Books**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again.**

**Sorry for the long wait, my muse went found my camara and devoted all it's inspiration into photography... And Doctor Who.**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I believe everyone is clear on the fact that the only things I own are the minor OCs that show up. I also own the plot. _Or do I?_**

* * *

><p>Edmund's world had started to end. In his opinion, at least.<p>

He never told anyone this, but his eyes had turned black once before this. As he neared _her _castle, the second time he was in Narnia, he had caught a glimpse of his reflection in a pond and stopped. He had looked closer and seen that his eyes were darker than usual, in fact, they looked black.

He had never mentioned it to anyone, but many years later, as he was going through books and scrolls in Cair Paravel's enormous library and had found a particularly ancient manuscript at the bottom of a pile rather boring detailed accounts of the favorite jams of animals in the South, complete with stains. He had given them to Lucy, one of the only people he knew who would actually use them.

But surprisingly, underneath the jam-stained scrolls, there was an older one. Edmund took it out immediately and opened it, causing a few dead bugs and a lot of dust to fall out. As he looked over it, his eyes widened and he immediatly looked for a mirror. Upon seeing one, he picked it up and looked nto it, staring at his eyes. The discarded scroll, which by that time had rolled to the floor, read;

_Of all the magics in the world, Dark Magic, or White Magic, is most possibly one of the dagerous and easily to succumb to. It mainly effects traitors or other people who dabble in it. The main changes of someone who has been effect are black eyes, pale skin, or changes of shape. It usually concentrates near artifacts that have been touched by dragon's fire or cursed. Dark Magic is often tempting, offering deals that would look good at first but then turn on the person who had made the deal._

_One good example is of the wizard Mordred, who betrayed his uncle, Arthur, and also studied Whote Magic thoroughly. Records have depicted him with pale skin countering his dark eyes, and some reports have noted that his looks changed dramatically from the early years of his life to the later decades._

_Another good example is the Ice Queen or White Witch, Jadis, wh-_

The rest of the scroll had been sratched out so it was nearly incomprehensible.

Remembering that now, Edmund turned away from the mirror and stared out of the window, turning his thoughts to Lucy, Caspian, Eustace, and the rest of the crew of the Dawn Treader. They were most likely fine, all being capable people, except for Eustace. They had probably already escaped, he reassured himself, and were sailing back to the island.

He however was _not _alright. His new haircut, or hair growth, was, to him, very weird. Who wears braida anymore besides girls? And very long ones at that.

As he was 'Oh so casually' staring out of the window, he noticed some movement in the snow-covered forest below him. He looked closer to see it was a group of animals, all holding some sort of weapon, wether it be their claws, knives, swords, or a bow and arrows, these animals werearmed to the teeth, some quiet literally.

He was watching these animals when he realized that he wasn't where he thought he was originally. He seemed to be in a tower slightly above where he had previously thought he was. He recognized the view from being about three floors higher than his room was while he was King.

He returned his attention to the animals. They had now started approaching the main gates very fast, taking out all of their weapons as they ran. And then, with just a volley of ice, they were all slaughtered.

Edmund looked around to see where the ice had come from, and he saw Her.

The Ice Queen.

The White Witch.

Jadis.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
